


I don't get crushes

by ActualCannibalBillCipher (Julipop)



Series: Youtuber AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: HERES THE AU NO ONE ASKED FOR, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Youtube! AU, youtuber Bill, youtuber Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julipop/pseuds/ActualCannibalBillCipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Youtuber Dipper Pines made famous for his witty take on conspiracy theories confesses he has a slight /interest/ on a fellow creator, fuckery happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't get crushes

Bill was lazily scrolling down his twitter mentions and responding to fans when he noticed a theme going on with his followers shouting about some Youtuber with a crush on him. Curiously the creator found a tweet with a link to a video titled “Depravity Falls - Ask Dipper” and clicked.

“Hey how’s it going guys, my name is Dipper Pines and this is Depravity Falls!” The young man announced with a grin, black thick rimmed glasses covering bright brown eyes as the screen switched to eerie music with the the stylized logo for Depravity falls flashing for a few moments before it was back on the black and red flannel covered individual. Bill decided to pause it at that moment, eyeing the background with interest as he saw a mix up of sketches and glossy photos of all sorts of creatures on the wall behind Dipper. There were also symbols of all sorts, ranging from simply being different languages to some unidentifiable ciphers. Yet right smack dab in the middle was a map of a place called “Gravity Falls” marked with all kinds of notes about a forest and land marks that were a little hard to read behind the man.

With a lifted brow Bill wondered if this was the person who had a crush on him or if it was a channel run by two people. Golden and blue eyes appraised the Youtuber onscreen, _Dipper, his name is Dipper._

He looked young, maybe early twenties if that with a charming smile and a mess of adorable curls atop of his head the colour of milk chocolate. His teeth were the bleached and perfect flash that most fairly popular Youtuber’s had and Bill could not help but admire the curve of the smile caught by the video’s pause. _He’s cute, really cute._ With a quick switch of apps Bill scrolled through his mentions again to try and get more background but instead he found the same link but it had started the video at a certain time.

“--ext question! This one is from ThethirdPines and ignoring your URL it asks _do you have a crush on anyone right now?_ You’re all too curious about my personal life! Also, I’m an adult who doesn’t get crushes anymo--”

“YES HE DOES!” Came a shout from off screen and Bill cackled at the surprised and annoyed expression on Dipper’s face as he rolled his eyes, fingers pushing up his glasses that had slipped at the slight jump.

“Er..anyway, as I was saying I don't get crushes anymore but I might have..interest in people at the moment.” Dipper evaded, the sound of barely muffled stomping occurring before a face popped in view and the new person grinned to show a silver retainer. Dipper flailed as the girl, who Bill noticed bared a crazy resemblance to the startled vlogger, rolled her eyes at the camera and sat on the bed with a not so gentle shove to the other.

“Okay! So Dipper totally has this crazy thing for mister parkour man, he marathons his videos and--”

“MABEL! GET OUT, I’M FILMING--”

“--he totes thinks he’s the hottest person..ever. Even I’m not that obsessed with people.”

“I’m editing this out.” Dipper huffed from his prone down position after the second push, covering his darkening face and Bill noted with some sick satisfaction that his black and red plaid shirt rode up to display a flat stomach with a trail of dark hair leading into blue jeans.

“No you aren’t, you’re always going on about being honest with your viewers! They have a right to know!”

Then there was a jump cut and Dipper was back in his seated position with his face less pink and his shirt sadly adjusted, the main difference however being there was no longer a second person onscreen. Bill was almost disappointed that the loud woman was no longer there, but then again the sight on screen was not that bad. Not bad at all.

“As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I might have some..interest going on, it’s not an obsession though! I just think Bill Cipher’s videos are really great, he does all this amazing stuff and pushes his body to crazy limits. What he does it totally an art form, I mean some people might only see some super hot guy flipping off buildings and stuff but wow he’s so much more. Always pushing limits and trying crazy stuff, and it’s because he loves the thrill not the fame. I just..” The brunette sighed and Bill bit his lip, pausing the video again before anything else could be said that would make him feel the slight tinge of embarrassment and..pleasure?

With another shake of his head, Bill scrolled down to read a few comments that were split between freaking out over Dipper's admitted _male_  crush and the support toward the cute youtuber. His lips tilted up at the occasional "you go gurl! You have great taste in men" and the parkour _artist_ had a great idea. After leaving not only a like but a favourite on the video, Bill got onto his twitter and began to write a new tweet. Only pausing to look up the official Twitter name he needed before hitting publish and sitting back with a smirk.

_This was going to be fun._

 

In a completely different state Dipper Pines was mindlessly scrolling his tumblr when his phone got flooded with texts from his friends and sister, the young man blinked as he clicked to read them but the jist of the messages were shouting for him to check twitter.

The app took a few moments to load and his eyes fell on the most recent tweet on his feed as of two minutes ago posted by none other than the man he may or may not be obsessed with.

_I hear you’re into conspiracies @ReallyDipper, how about we chat about those over dinner?_

“Oh. My. God.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the AU no one asked for! Whilst I'm number one BillDip trash I'm also number two youtube trash on the dl, so this happened. Not sure if it's worth developing into a longer fic, but I write at your whim and this can be called a taste if you will.


End file.
